Bummin' It
by angellwings
Summary: Natella: Caitlyn and Mitchie decide to teach Ella a very important lesson.


**A/N: **So, I've had this idea for a while about Ella's idea of "casual" or "relaxed" being vastly different from everyone else's and I had another idea about Ella spending a day at work in sweats. So I combined the two. Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p><strong>Bummin' It<strong>

by angellwings

* * *

><p>Caitlyn and Mitchie found a table in the back of their neighborhood Starbucks and sat down. They hadn't ordered yet. They were waiting on Ella. They were all meeting at Starbucks and then going to head over to Mitchie's house for a girl's day in. Complete with mani-pedis, facials, chocolate, and chick flicks. It was sort of a last minute thing as both Ella and Caitlyn decided they desperately needed it due to recent events.<p>

Mitchie looked down at her watch and then back up at Caitlyn. "You told her 9 o'clock, right?"

"Yes, and made sure to emphasize that it wasn't 9:15 or 9:30 but 9 o'clock on the dot," Caitlyn said with a sigh. "This is the longest I've gone without my morning coffee. I can _feel_ the lack of caffeine."

Mitchie chuckled lightly. "Relax, Cait. She'll be here soon. I'm sure."

The door opened and they both looked up to see Ella walk in. Mitchie and Caitlyn both groaned.

"What is she wearing?" Mitchie asked as Ella spotted them and walked over.

"Hey, guys!" Ella said brightly. Her brow furrowed as they continued to stare at her. "What?"

Both girls looked down at their own clothes (over sized t-shirts and sweat pants) and then looked up at Ella.

"Ella, I said to bum it," Caitlyn told her with a sigh as she observed Ella's fitted retro Barbie t-shirt.

The lace from her bike shorts that peeked out from underneath her dark wash denim shorts. Over the t-shirt Ella wore a slouchy grey cardigan and on her feet she wore a pair of black combat boots with the top folded over to reveal the pink satin lining. Her hair was clearly freshly washed and blow dried with a bit of added product because it glimmered and fell loosely across her shoulders in windblown waves. She wore her multi colored Wayfarers in her hair like a headband and held a small black clutch covered in delicate charms in her right hand. To top it all off she was wearing warm toned natural make up and had accessorized with trendy jewelry.

She looked, in a word, perfect.

"I thought this _was_ bummin' it?" Ella said cluelessly.

Mitchie smirked in amusement and shook her head. "No, Ella. That is _not_ bummin' it."

"Then what is?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn stood and spun around in front of Ella in her sweatpants and bright yellow zebra striped slouchy tank. "_This_ is."

"Oh," Ella said simply. "But I couldn't come to Starbucks dressed like that."

"Why not?" Mitchie asked. "We did."

"Well, what if I saw someone I knew? I want to make a good impression," Ella told them.

"Do you _always_ have to look your best?" Caitlyn asked with a huff.

"Is there something wrong with that? I mean, is that weird?" Ella asked worriedly.

"Well, no—I don't think so," Mitchie said with uncertainty. "But you might be surprised at how relaxing _not_ looking perfect really is."

"No way," Ella said as she took the third seat. Mitchie motioned to them that she was going to go order and quietly left the table. "Not me. I'd be too self conscious. A first impression can happen at _any_ moment, you know."

"See, that's why you and I are so different. You care almost too much about first impressions and I don't give a _damn_ about them. At all. People can think whatever they want about me. I'm not going to get dolled up just to _help_ them judge me," Caitlyn said to Ella as Mitchie returned and sat down. "What about you, Mitch?"

"Hmm?" She asked.

"How do you feel about making a first impression? We've established that I just generally don't give a damn and Ella is practically preoccupied with them. Now it's your turn," Caitlyn said as she stood up and took her turn to order her drink.

"First impressions only matter to me in certain situations. If it has to do with work or the record label then first impressions matter because I'm not just representing me I'm representing a whole team of people plus I never want to do anything that might hurt my fans. But other than that, I don't really stress about it too much. As I hard as I may try I know that I can't really change what people will think of me at first glance so I just have faith they'll like me as long I'm, well, _me_," Mitchie said with a shrug. "So, I fall somewhere in between the two of you I guess."

"Here's a question, Ella," Caitlyn said as she came back from ordering her drink. "What do you wear around your apartment? Do you dress like _this_ when it's just you in your house?"

Ella blushed and looked away from them with a guilty expression. "Well, what if someone drops by unexpectedly? I have to be prepared."

"Oh good lord, El. You have a problem," Caitlyn said in exasperation.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Hold the lecture. I'm going to go order my coffee now."

"What are you thinking?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn suspiciously.

"I'm thinking that Ms. Pador needs to learn how to let people see her as she is," Caitlyn said with a grin.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"It's pretty clear, Mitch. Ella thinks if she doesn't look, well, flawless then people won't like her," Caitlyn told her.

"That's…ridiculous and so untrue," Mitchie said with a sigh.

"_We_ know that, but Ella doesn't," Caitlyn said.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Mitchie asked.

"Just follow my lead," Caitlyn said as Ella walked back their way.

"El, Mitchie and I have a dare for you," Caitlyn said with a smrik.

Ella's eyes narrowed and she hesitantly responded. "And what is that?"

"We dare you to wear a t-shirt and sweats all day at work tomorrow," Caitlyn said slowly with an evil smile.

"A-all day?" Ella asked with a gulp.

"All day," Mitchie repeated. "And no changing clothes halfway through."

"Yes," Caitlyn said with a nod. "And we'll be stopping by periodically to make sure you go through with it."

"But…I haven't even agreed yet," Ella told them.

"Oh, you haven't?" Caitlyn asked knowingly. "Are you gonna chicken out on us, Pador?"

"Chicken out?" Ella asked. "I never said I would to begin with!"

Mitchie shook her head. "Such a chicken."

"Hey! I'm _not_ a chicken!" Ella said defensively.

"Great!" Caitlyn said victoriously. "Then we'll see you in sweats at the office tomorrow. Now, where the hell is my coffee? It should be ready by now." She quickly stood up and walked over to the bar to see if her drink was ready.

"But—but I…do I have to?" Ella asked Mitchie.

"If you don't want this to torture you for the rest of your life then yes," Mitchie said with a teasing grin.

"Dammit," Ella cursed under her breath. "This is cruel and unusual."

Caitlyn returned with her coffee and smiled dreamily as she took a sip. "This is the stuff."

Ella rolled her eyes and huffed. "You know, I kind of hate you right now."

Caitlyn shrugged and chuckled. "You'll get over it."

* * *

><p>Ella called Caitlyn as she got dressed the next morning. She bit her lip and glanced down at her grey cropped sweatpants. Even the two white daisies printed on the leg couldn't make them look cute, at least to her. She sighed and straightened her black t-shirt with an Audrey Hepburn graphic on it. It was a sad day when a picture of her idol couldn't even cheer her up.<p>

"Yes?" Caitlyn answered in a knowing tone.

"Shut up, Gellar. Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because it will be a valuable learning opportunity for you," Caitlyn said with a chuckle. Ella had been fighting her and Mitchie on this since yesterday morning. She wasn't at all surprised to hear from her.

"Ugh, I look like a slob," Ella said with a huff.

"Oh please, I'm positive that you look adorable," Caitlyn told her.

"Cait_lyn_, I don't want people to see me like this," Ella whined.

"No, you don't want _Nate_ to see you like that," Caitlyn said.

"Last I checked Nate was considered people," Ella muttered.

"He's considered people to everyone else," Caitlyn said with a laugh. "To you he's—" She let out a loud dreamy sigh before she continued. "—_Nate_."

Ella rolled her eyes. "I'm hanging up now."

"See you at work, you adorable slob you," Caitlyn said teasingly as Ella hung up the phone.

Ella gulped and threw her cell in her canvas tote bag. She collected her things and headed to the front door of her apartment.

"God, today is gonna suck," She said as she exited her apartment and locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ella ducked her head as she entered her office building. Her company shared a building with three other businesses, including the production team Caitlyn worked for. She was not looking forward to everyone seeing her like this. She walked very briskly to her office and closed the door behind her urgently. When the door slammed her assistant and partner both looked up.<p>

"Good lord, Boss," Leena, the assistant, exclaimed. "Did you sleep in this morning?"

Ella's brow furrowed. "No."

"You didn't?" Alice, the partner, asked as she handed Leena their appointment book.

"No, I didn't," Ella repeated.

"Then why are you dressed like you just rolled out of bed?" Alice asked with a grin.

Ella huffed and set her bag down on her desk. "Caitlyn and Mitchie dared me to dress like this. They claim I'm going to learn something. Right now, I just feel underdressed and unprepared for the day."

"Well, you've got a hell of a day ahead of you, Boss," Leena told her sympathetically. "Connect Three will be here individually throughout the day for tour wardrobe fittings. Mitchie's coming by at two for her last fitting before the premiere, Mo Banjaree has an appointment at four for her Grammy dress consultation and she'll be bringing Stella with her, and you're second to last appointment of the day is Alexis Bender at five."

Ella sighed. "Of course, Alexis Bender has to be on the schedule _today_. If she says one thing about my outfit I swear I will take in her dress and make her think she's gained ten pounds. I am not too mature for that."

Alice laughed. "Let me know if you decide to go through with that. I would _pay_ to be at that fitting."

"What time are the guys' appointments?" Ella asked.

"Um, Shane's in at ten and Jason's in just after him at 11:30," Leena told her as she glanced at the schedule.

"And Nate?" Ella asked in a nervous tone.

"Your last appointment," Leena said. "He's at six."

"Okay," Ella said with a nod. "Well, that's something at least. I don't have to think about _that_ for several hours."

"Alright," Alice said as she gave Ella's outfit a once over. "Exactly how did Caitlyn and Mitchie dare you to dress?"

"In sweats and a t-shirt," Ella sighed. "You know, like a slob."

Leena rolled her eyes. "Trust me, slobs do not look as cute as you. If that were true my boyfriend would look like a bronzed god."

Alice chuckled. "She's right. I know you, El, so I get that this is 'slob'-like to you but to everyone else you still look damn good. I wish my figure looked as good as yours in cropped sweatpants. I look like one of those stick bugs when I wear pants like those."

Ella scoffed and spoke up sarcastically as she looked up at Alice. "Yeah, I feel so sorry for all of you statuesque blonde leggy girls. I mean it must be terrible for 99.9 percent of clothes to look _amazing_ on you."

The door opened and the three of them looked up to find Caitlyn grinning triumphantly at Ella. "You actually did it."

"Yes I did," Ella said with a sigh. "Happy?"

"Extremely," Caitlyn told her. "And proud too. I was right. You _do_ look adorable."

"Might I say, you look fabulous today, Ms. Caitlyn," Alice said with a smirk.

Caitlyn chuckled and spun around quickly. "Of course, no one dared me to dress down today. I'm in my professional best."

"Laugh it up," Ella muttered. "But remember, I'm in control of your boyfriend's wardrobe, and I can make him wear baggy pants if I feel inclined to do so."

Caitlyn glared at Ella playfully. "You wouldn't."

Ella grinned evilly. "Keep rubbin' this deal in my face and you'll find out, Gellar."

"Fine, fine," Caitlyn said with a chuckle. "I get your point. I'll leave you alone, but I am glad to see that you actually went through with this. It'll be fun."

"Fun? Did the definition of that word change recently? Because unless Webster's now says fun means _miserable_ then I doubt today will be _fun_," Ella told her.

Caitlyn smiled warmly and tugged on Ella's loose ponytail. "Just trust me, El. By the end of the day, you'll totally understand what's going on here. Well, I'd better go. Nate's called me three times to make sure I know what time to be at the studio, and if I'm late I'll be in for yet another mind numbingly _boring_ lecture. Exactly why are you in love with him again?"

"You have your type and I have mine," Ella said primly.

"Yes, I like fun and you like boring," Caitlyn said with a teasing wink.

"Nate's not boring. He's _sane_," Ella said with a grin.

Caitlyn nodded. "True, but I think sanity is overrated."

Ella laughed lightly. "You would."

"I'll be back later to check on you, El. Don't think you can change clothes as soon as I leave, missy," Caitlyn said with a pointed stare.

"I would never," Ella said with a chuckle. "Now get out. I have work to do."

"Yes, ma'am," Caitlyn said. She waved to Alice and Leena as she left the office.

"Speaking of Nate," Leena said as she leaned against her desk and looked at Ella. "When are you going to make a move on the boy?"

"I don't know," Ella said honestly. "And I don't want to talk about it. I have an appointment to get ready for. Excuse me."

Alice and Leena exchanged knowing glances before going back to their own duties.

Ella pulled out all the racks that held Connect Three's tour wardrobe. All the Gray brothers had hour and a half appointments today so that they could try on all of their tour wardrobe and Ella could pin things up for the final alterations. She made sure to sort each brother's clothes onto separate racks and had sewn a name label into every individual item. It was just going to be her and two interns they'd yet to hire on tour. She wanted to make sure there was no confusion.

"Whoa, El!"

She turned and glared at Shane as he stared at her in shock.

"You look—"

"Like a slob," Ella snapped. "Go ahead. Say it."

Shane's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck. "I was gonna say normal. But, hey, what do I know?"

Ella's brow furrowed and she blinked at him. "_This_ looks normal to you?"

Shane chuckled and smirked. "Well, maybe not for _you_, but if you'd unclench you might actually look relaxed. _For once_."

"Hey!" Ella said as she smacked his arm. "I can relax."

Shane laughed and shook his head. "_When_? The last time anyone saw you in denim was in high school at _Camp_."

"No!" Ella protested. "I wore denim _shorts_ yesterday! Thank you very much."

"Shorts? Wow, El, you're livin' on the wild side now, friend," Shane said with a wry grin.

Ella chuckled at him. "Okay, okay, I get it. I could stand to dress a little more _casual_ every now and then."

"Good idea," Shane said with a wink. "Now, what's first?"

She handed him an outfit and pushed him toward the changing area. "You've got to try on _everything_ today."

"Everything?" Shane asked. "That's going to take forever."

"Just think of it as shopping. You like shopping," Ella said with a grin.

"Yeah, I like shopping, but I _don't_ like trying things on. That's not as much fun," Shane pouted.

"The sooner you start the sooner this appointment will be over," Ella said with a chuckle.

They went through all of Shane's outfits and Ella made the necessary notes and pinned each article of clothing for the hems. It took almost an hour and a half on the dot, and as soon as Shane left Jason walked through the door.

"That's a good look for you, Ella," Jason said with a knowing grin.

"Caitlyn told you about the dare, didn't she?" Ella asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Of course she did. I have to say, though, you look cute."

"Thank you, and I won't tell Cait you looked," Ella said with a grin.

"I appreciate that," Jason said with a grin. "But, really, Ella it's nice to see _you_, for once."

Ella's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Jason said with a shrug. "Usually you're so _put together_ that I can't tell where _you_ really start, and today…I can tell."

Ella thought about that for the rest of Jason's appointment and rest of the day as well. She went through her day on automatic while she analyzed both Jason and Shane's comments. Was that really how she came across? As tense and fake? She'd never thought about it that way, but it _was_ possible. The next thing Ella really remembered was Mitchie arriving at two. She didn't even remember what she'd ordered for lunch.

"El? Ella? Hello?"

Ella shook herself and turned her attention to Mitchie. "Sorry, I've been distracted all day. What did you say?"

"I was asking if we were going to get started. Is my dress in the changing room?" Mitchie asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, it's there. Go ahead and get changed," Ella said with a small smile.

Mitchie changed and then came back out and stepped up onto the pedestal. As Ella took notes on how the dress fit Mitchie watched her carefully.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I don't know," Ella said with a sigh. "Do I come off as fake?"

Mitchie's brow furrowed. "No, not _fake_ just…_forced_."

"Forced?" Ella asked.

"Sometimes you just lack a certain natural quality, you know? Occasionally you have a hard time being _easy_."

Despite herself Ella giggled at that. "I'm sorry, I never thought anyone would tell me to _be_ easy. That just strikes me as funny."

Mitchie giggled as well before she spoke. "I totally didn't think about that."

Ella had to stop writing as her giggles turned into laughter. Mitchie watched her with a smile for a moment before joining her.

Through her laughter Ella repeated, "You told me to be easy." As if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard and neither could seem to stop laughing. When they finally did Mitchie smiled affectionately at Ella.

"See, I miss that," Mitchie told her.

"What?" Ella asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "Laughing over something stupid. I don't know if you realize it, but you don't laugh as much as you used to. Not like that anyway. That was very real, gasping laughter. It felt good, right?"

Ella smiled brightly and nodded. "It did."

"You should do that more often," Mitchie told her.

"I should," Ella agreed.

"And you probably shouldn't be _that_ kind of easy," Mitchie said with a chuckle. "Just my opinion."

Ella laughed lightly as she put down her notepad and reached for her pins. "Agreed, Mitch."

Ella pinned Mitchie's hem up half an inch and then quickly made the alterations. Since it was one layer it was relatively simple, and Mitchie got to take the dress with her when she left Ella's office. Before Mitchie left though she stopped to ask Ella a question.

"Are you learning anything today?"

Ella nodded. "More than I expected."

"Good," Mitchie said with a wink. "That's the plan."

Mo and Stella came in then. Mo's consultation only took half an hour, and Ella and Mo spent the rest of the time trying to Convince Stella to wear a formal gown to the Grammys. They eventually compromised and talked Stella into making an appointment for a consultation the following week. Hopefully Ella could convince her to branch out from her usual look. Before Alexis Bender's appointment Caitlyn showed up. She smiled warmly Ella as she entered the office.

"So, I spoke to Mitchie earlier," Caitlyn said.

"You did?"

"She said she thought you were starting to get it," Caitlyn said with a nod. "Are you?"

"I—I think so. I've sort of drifted from who I used to be, haven't I?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn nodded again. "You don't have to be perfect to be liked, Ella. It's okay to be _im_perfect. Some people may not _like _it, but the people who matter will _love_ it."

Ella sighed nervously. "No one seemed to notice me when I was _im_perfect, Cait."

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked. "I don't understand where you got this idea from anyway. You used to believe any_one_ could look fabulous in any_thing_ if they knew how to work it. I remember you wearing sweatpants and yoga pants at Camp the first few summers."

"Yeah, and no one seemed to notice me much," Ella told her.

"Yes, we did," Caitlyn said with a furrowed brow.

"No, you didn't. I faded into the background all the time. The group would make decisions without me, and I only knew when something was planned because Peggy told me," Ella said as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "I mean I knew you were all my friends, it's just…sometimes I felt forgotten."

"What? When did we do that?"

"You remember the summer after Camp Wars? Well, you all agreed to a rematch without consulting me, and I ended up locked away in the Wardrobe cabin making the clothes for the performance the _whole_ summer. No one came to see me unless it was about clothes," Ella admitted. "I hated that summer with a passion. And then the next summer literally _everyone_ was paired off and I sort of became this…_afterthought_. The single friend."

"So, that's when this started?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes and no, but it certainly didn't help," Ella said with a huff. "Our last summer, I had a theory, and I thought I'd try it out. I just wanted to see if it worked, and it did. I got up extra early and made myself look perfect every day. Or as close to it as I could get, and when I did that…everyone seemed to _see_ me. I was included more. So, I just…kept doing it. And I guess, I let it get out of control. I was also afraid that if I stopped…I'd go back to being invisible, and I didn't want that."

Caitlyn flushed and looked guilty. "I never realized…I'm _sorry_, El. I am."

Ella smiled weakly and shrugged. "We were in high school, Cait. It was a long time ago. I'm basically over it, but sometimes I'm just…_afraid_. That's all. I don't hold any grudges. I promise."

Caitlyn sighed. "But it shouldn't have been that way."

"You can't change it, Cait. It won't do either of us any good to dwell on it," Ella told her as she playfully bumped her shoulder. "Just promise not to let that happen again and I'll promise to relax. Okay?"

Caitlyn smiled and nodded before reaching out to shake Ella's hand. "Deal."

"Oh my God, Ella," A voice said from behind them. "_What_ are you wearing?"

They both turned to find the ever flawless Alexis Bender staring at Ella in shock. Ella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"One more word, Alexis, and you will _not_ be happy with how I respond. Got it?" Ella said sternly.

Alexis scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever, your wardrobe is not _my_ problem. Just don't let your issues ruin _my_ gowns. Capiche?"

"Did the super white rich girl just say 'capiche'?" Caitlyn asked with an amused smirk. "Take my advice, sweetheart, _never_ say that again. You can't pull that off. Just like you can't pull off that leopard print monstrosity on your head." Caitlyn flicked the feather sticking up from Alexis's leopard print fedora as she left. "Be nice to my friend, Bender. Or else. I'm very fond of revenge."

Ella suffered through Alexis's appointment and managed to keep from smacking her or sticking her with a pin (though the idea was _very_ tempting). Finally, Ella found herself anxiously waiting for Nate to arrive. She was very nervous and yet sort of excited to see his reaction. Would he like it like everyone else had? She hoped so. Alice and Leena wished her good luck as they left for the day, and Ella acknowledged them both with a silent nod. She was in no condition to speak coherently at the moment.

Ella focused on organizing Nate's rack of tour wardrobe in order to make the time pass faster. The few minutes until five o'clock seemed to last forever. She turned as the bell above her office door rang and smiled at Nate as he approached her. Her brow furrowed as he came closer. He looked worried.

"Nate, are you okay?" Ella asked.

Nate blinked at her for a few minutes. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What?" Ella asked in confusion.

"You never dress like this," He told her. "What happened?"

Ella grinned at him and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You're worried about me because I'm wearing sweats?"

"Well, I—I just assumed something terribly emotional had happened to you because—nevermind. So, you're fine?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled affectionately at him. "I'm fine. Just participating in a dare."

"A dare?" He asked in confusion.

"Cait and Mitch dared me to dress like this to teach me a lesson," Ella said with a shrug. "I was dreading it earlier today but, honestly, today's been pretty great."

"What are they trying to teach you?" Nate asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ella smirked at that. She knew what that meant. He was genuinely curious and prepared to listen _intently_. That's what she liked about Nate. He actually _listened_ when she talked.

Ella blushed as she answered. "That I don't need to look perfect for people to like me, and that…it's more than okay to _relax_ every now and then."

Nate's brow furrowed. "What exactly is _your_ definition of perfect?"

"I don't know," Ella said nervously. "Whenever I barely notice the things I'm self-conscious about? Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just…well, I think you look pretty perfect right now."

Ella beamed at him. "You do?"

"You look 'pretty perfect' _all the time_, Ells. Today is no exception," Nate said honestly. "And why do you feel like you _need_ to look like your version of perfect? In my opinion, perfect is overrated."

"My dad was in the music business, Nate. I know how it is. Perfection sells. My dad used to say that the amount of people that like you is directly proportionate to how _flawless_ you look. Still, to this day, my dad lives by that. And…no one ever proved him wrong. Not until today, anyway," Ella admitted reluctantly. "I was never really visible until I started striving to be perfect _all the time_."

"That's not true," Nate argued.

"Nate," Ella said with a quirked brow. "It so is."

"I've always seen you."

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "You're sweet, but a liar. Let me ask you a question, the very first time we met…what happened?"

His eyes widened and she watched as he racked his brain to remember. "I, um, we…"

"Exactly," Ella said with a soft smile. "You don't remember."

"Do you?" He challenged.

Ella nodded and smirked. "I ran into you backstage at Final Jam after 'We Rock' and you complimented my top. Well, sort of. You said if one of the spotlights burnt out I could probably replace it and no one would know the difference. I'm not sure if it was really a compliment, but I chose to take it as one."

Nate chuckled softly. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember a lot of things. Like how you didn't really learn my name until halfway through the following summer and, even then, you barely said it," Ella told him with a light laugh. "I don't blame you, really. It was your teenage boy hormones. They blocked out everyone who wasn't Dana. But the next two summers, for some unexplained reason, you paid more attention to me. I mean, still, all you did was ask me for advice about Dana, but at least we were speaking."

He gulped and sighed. He was beginning to feel like a bit of a jerk. He hadn't exactly been the best friend back then. "What about the summer after that?"

"That was when we actually became _friends_," Ella said pleasantly. "Of course, that's when I started dressing to impress, so—"

"Okay," Nate said with a huff. "I get it. I was an idiot back then. No need to continue."

Ella looked up at him in confusion and surprise. "What?"

"You were trying to point out how much of a jerk I was," He said before he paused and looked at her questioningly. "Weren't you?"

Her eyes widened and she immediately looked apologetic. "No! No! Nate, I would never call you an idiot _or_ a jerk. We were teenagers. That's how teenagers _are_. Hormonal and ignorant."

He laughed loudly at that. "So, I was hormonal and ignorant, huh?"

Ella winced. "Well, at least I didn't call you a jerk or an idiot, right?"

Something suddenly hit Nate as he actually thought about Ella's words. "Wait, are you saying that…this whole _perfection_ idea you have came from Camp?"

Ella sighed. "Not _entirely_. I mean, my dad started it all—"

"But we didn't help, did we?"

"It was a long time ago, Nate, and besides, Caitlyn and I have already made a deal. So, I plan on being a little more _real_ from here on out. No worries, Nathaniel. I promise," Ella told him brightly. "Really, I'm fine."

"I still feel like I owe you an apology," Nate muttered.

"Why?" Ella asked in confusion.

"Because I should have proved you wrong. I should have tried to get to know you before you started—what did you call it?—dressing to impress," Nate said with a sigh. "I may not have seen you then, but I see you now. And I actually _look_ for those moments of weakness where you're not so _perfect_. I look forward to them."

"You do?" Ella asked in disbelief.

"Sure, each little moment means you trust me enough to let me see _you_, for however brief a moment," Nate told her. "And I want to see more of those moments because I—"

He cut himself off and gulped nervously.

"Because you what?" Ella asked.

"Because I _like_ you. A lot. I have for a while now, but I feel like I can't see past your shell enough to know how you feel about me. So, I've never done anything about it," Nate said as he finished his previous statement.

Ella smiled. "You _like_ me? Even when I look…" She paused and motioned to her outfit. "Like _this_?"

Nate's brow furrowed and he grinned in amusement. "You think you look a lot worse than you actually do, don't you?"

"Nate, I'm dressed like a slob," Ella told him.

He chuckled. "You clearly haven't seen Shane on his day off. Oversized sweat pants and a t-shirt covered in stains."

"Stains? From what?" Ella asked.

"Pizza and other food items, I hope. Otherwise I really don't want to know," Nate said dryly.

Ella laughed. "Okay, I'll admit, I definitely don't look _that_ bad."

"I doubt you ever could. Last time someone walked around in a stained shirt you nearly developed a twitch," Nate said with a chuckle.

"There's just no reason for it when things like Tide-To-Go pens exist," Ella said as if she'd already said it a hundred times.

"Yes, I know, and that's why I keep one on my person at all times," Nate said with a proud grin.

"You're lying," Ella said.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Nate said as he reached into one of his jacket pockets and produced a bright orange Tide-To-Go pen. "I thought it would come in handy if I ever needed to impress you."

Ella smiled brightly at him. "Consider me impressed."

"Good," Nate said nervously. "Because I want to ask you a question."

"Oh?" Ella asked. "What is that?"

"Would you have dinner with me sometime soon?" Nate asked hopefully.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would love to! But…can we have dinner _in_? I want to practice being _imperfect_, and I think that's more likely to happen if we stay in."

Nate chuckled and nodded. "We'll do whatever you want, Ella."

Ella suddenly sprung forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, Nate." She said as she slowly felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"It's my pleasure, Ella," He said quietly as he tightened his hold on her.

They smiled flirtatiously at each other as they pulled out of the hug, and then they both went on with the appointment like it was business as usual. The only difference was, usually, they could keep from smiling and staring, but not this time. Toward the end of the appointment Ella's phone rang and she quickly answered it when she saw it was Caitlyn.

"Yes?" Ella asked.

"You up for coffee after your appointment with Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

Ella nodded. "For sure. I have a _lot_ to tell you."

"Uh oh, this sounds promising," Caitlyn said eagerly. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"Five more minutes probably," Ella told her.

"Well, hurry up and get here. I'm dying to know," Caitlyn said.

"Will do, see you then," Ella said with a chuckle as she hung up.

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked knowingly.

Ella nodded as she slipped her phone into her purse and started to gather her things. "I'm meeting them for coffee." She paused and then looked at Nate thoughtfully. "Care to walk me there?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great," Ella said as she slid the racks holding Connect Three's clothes back into the closet and then shouldered her bag. "Let's go."

As they walked Nate offered his hand to her and Ella blushed as she accepted it and laced her fingers through his. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the door of the Starbucks where Ella had met the girls yesterday.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we'll figure out the details for dinner, okay?" Nate asked before he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," Ella said happily. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too, Ells," Nate said before he hesitantly leaned down and slowly kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night, Nate," Ella said as her cheeks flushed brightly.

"G'night, Ella," Nate said as he released her hand. He watched her go in and sit down. Ella waved to him one last time before he turned around and walked off toward the parking garage to find his car. Not long after that both Mitchie and Caitlyn walked through the door. They saw her and immediately headed over.

"Ella," Mitchie said slowly. "Are you _blushing_?"

"This was the best idea the two of you have ever had," Ella said as she eagerly pulled the girls down into their chairs. "You're never going to believe what _just_ happened."

Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged triumphant smirks as Ella began to tell them about her day. Their plan had clearly worked. They hadn't seen Ella this excited about anything in a very long time. This was the beginning of a new chapter for Ella, and neither of her friends could _wait_ to see exactly where it led her.


End file.
